


Phone Tag [Podfic]

by PureHeartedTyrant, Starlingthefool



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Inception, epistolary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureHeartedTyrant/pseuds/PureHeartedTyrant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool
Summary: Podfic of Starlingthefool's Phone TagFor this prompt on the Inception kink meme: Due to his dyslexia, Eames has memorized tons and tons of literature. He listens to books on tape on his iPod all the time. Arthur has shitty taste in everything (except suits) and listens to, like, radio-friendly rock while Eames is chillaxing with Anna Karenina on long aeroplane journeys.Because Arthur is efficient and thinks he is being considerate, he records voicemails for Eames instead of emailing him like everyone else. Except when he's talking he tends to give asides along with the official stuff, and Eames replies to him via voicemail, and so develops a kind of AUDIO-THEMED EPISTOLARY ROMANCE ACROSS THE GLOBE.





	Phone Tag [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phone Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124255) by [Starlingthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool). 



Download from mediafire as an [mp3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/khhezjcaitv0z1j/Phone_Tag.mp3/file).

 

Length - 31:12 (28.93 MB)

 

The Lady Gaga songs used are Born This Way and Marry the Night.

 

If anyone has any problems with the download, let me know and I'll jump right on it to fix it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Starlingthefool for writing this story and letting me record it! I hope everyone will have as much fun listening to it as I did recording it!
> 
> Feedback is always lovely. Sometimes I forget to reply to it, but I promise that I always read it!
> 
> Author and Reader Notes are at the end!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, apologies as always for my terrible British accent. I did my best. I just got back from spending over a month traveling the UK and I still apparently have no idea what the accent sounds like.


End file.
